Your Guardian Angel
by cloud9strife
Summary: "We walk different paths," his back was facing her. He was leaving, she couldn't let him him leave. No not again... "No you're wrong." "Don't try to stop me, this has nothing to do with you." "I can't let you leave, If I must...I'll fight you" sasuxhina
1. prologue fixed

Your Guardian Angel Prologue - Revised

~*Authors note*~

I apologize for not writing anything for a while I decided to re-write the whole thing cuz I hated how it came out in the beginning.

Also if you don't like that Hinata stutters I'm really sorry I promise it will go away I'm doing it for the sake of fitting it in with the actual show.

I promise the stuttering will disappear

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

~Quick Summary ~

The story takes place at the beginning of the Naruto when they are first being put into groups this takes place about 4 to 3 years after *Your Guardian Angel* this will still make sense even if u don't read *Your Guardian Angel* but if you want to see how they met read the story. Also right now they are about 12.

Prologue

Over the years that followed after a tragic misunderstanding that broke them apart. The young heiress became lonely she had also lost all the courage that she had gained. She became trapped by her emotions.

Sasuke on the other hand had begun to build up emotional barriers in order to prevent himself from ever getting hurt again. He became distant and cold to anyone who tried to get near him. His heart became frozen with hate, and slowly became consumed by his lust for revenge. He isolated himself from the world.

They never spoke again each pretending the other did not exist. The two learned to patch up their heart making sure to protect what was left of their damaged hearts from ever feeling that pain again. Slowly they learned how to live without the other.

Preview of chapter ONE

Eyelids fluttered open to reveal onyx eyes. Slowly sitting up, onyx eyes surveying the room to find it covered in darkness. The room emitted a cold atmosphere that would suffocate. Onyx eyes looked down at pail hands, moonlight crept through the small opening between the dark curtains. His hands were trembling he stayed that way for a while trying to get a hold of his emotions. He would do that quiet often, always waking at such hours of the night. Always from such a dream... no not a dream a nightmare always the same dream taunting, making him want. Always showing him what he could not have. The dream would always be about_**her**_ and about that night…the night he lost everything. He could still remember the blood that that dripped from his parent's corpse. How could he forget that night.

"That dream again…" his fingers curled up to make a fist.

In another part of the village a young girl with moon-like eyes awoke unable to reclaim sleep. She would often lay in bed unwilling to go to sleep afraid of what awaited her in her dreams. Her dreams haunted her reminding her of how a lone she is and how worthless she is. The young girl sat up in bed with tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks you could almost hear the small whimpers of despair that escaped her trembling lips…

"Don't leave me…please"

"I'm scared…I'm scared of the dark"

"I don't want to be alone…not again"

"Sasuke"

--

---

----

-----

A young boy awoke at the crack of dawn. Slowly slipping out of the covers making his way towards the bathroom he turned the facet making the water run. Staring into the mirror seeing two onyx eyes staring back at him after quickly snapping himself out of his semi-sleeplessness back into reality finished up quick and went into his bedroom to pull on a blue shirt and white shorts making sure he had everything including his headband he headed out.

The ninja academy came into view it had been only yesterday that the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan had passed the test to be able to call himself a ninja. With the title of genin it was a start. Making his way through the front door down the long corridor he remembered that they had said to gather in a certain room to receive further instructions. His steps echoed throughout the hall as he stopped in front of the door that was assigned swiftly opening the door to reveal a classroom. Onyx-eyes surveyed the entire classroom, seeing as nobody was inside he silently made his way to one of the seats next to the window. He became lost in his thoughts…

Moments later his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a sliding door…

Ps: I AM RE_DOING ALL OF THE CHAPTERS


	2. what can't be fixed should be left alone

Your Guardian Angel part 1

~*Author's Note*~

LIKE I SAID I RE-WROTE ALL THE CHAPTERS

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Story starts chapter one 

Recap: Moments later his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a sliding door…

Form the corner of his eye he could see that it was _**her**__._ The one that haunted his dreams he didn't have to open his eyes to know that it was her. As she entered the room he could feel the distance he could hear every step she took. He was aware of where she was, he never needed to look to know she was close, all his five senses where attuned to her. To anyone that didn't know him that well, would have thought that he had fallen asleep. But if someone where to look closely they would have noticed the sudden shift of his shoulders and the small intake of breath.

Story Start

Moon-like eyes shifted as a pale hand was raised on the door handle. Taking a deep breath in and slowly releasing it.

**Ok breath. I can do this. Oh please kami-sama let the classroom be empty. If there is a kami just don't let it be **_**him**_** anyone else. Ok I can do this.**

Her steps echoed throughout the silent hall. Hands quivering, quickly turning into fists. Eyes searching slowly landing on a pair of onyx eyes. Lips pressed she was the first to break eye contact placing her palms on the desk she sat down determined 2 keep her pride intact. Because it was the only thing she had left that she could protect.

He had seen her walk in he had felt her looking around his eyes opened on their own accord. After all this time he still saw her as the little girl who had bumped into him on that night. Still the same short blue hair and captivating moon-like eyes. The moment their eyes met he was only reminded of how it had 2 end.

He had known from the start that they could not be together he was meant 2 be alone. She had proven to him that anyone foolish enough to let someone come close to them deserved the pain. He promised himself that he would not make the same mistake again.

He saw her break the eye contact first as if to say that he no longer mattered.

**It all happened that night**

**--**

**I should have told you**

**----**

**I didn't…I couldn't **

As the day progressed more students filled into the room she would hear girls mutter **'d**_**o you think we should go talk to him'**_ yet none of the girls dared apparently too shy to confront the stoic Uchiha. It amazed her how so many girls didn't seem to be turned off by his cold remarks. She had been aware that ever since that fateful night. He had changed completely from the sweet caring boy she knew to this cold hearted person. She had also seen how he treated his _**'Fangirls'**_ his change in attitude only seemed to get the girls to fall for him more, her thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of a door

"I got here first"

"Yeah right you wish you big Forehead"

She turned at the sound of the argument coming from two girls one had long pink hair with emerald eyes the other had long blond hair tied in a ponytail with light blue eyes. They were Sasuke's top two fangirls Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka…

"Move it Ino pig I won admit it"

"How dare you I won and you know it"

"I clearly won my toe was an inch ahead of you"

"You're delusional probably due to that huge forehead of yours"

"Keep it up pig"

"Why you-." while arguing the pink haired girl's eyes traveled to a certain Uchiha that's when she squealed

Moon-like eyes looked toward the direction the pink girl's attention was only to see a blond boy with baby blue eyes. Naruto was classified as the class clown with the lowest scores he has always had a crush on Sakura. At the sight of him the young heiress couldn't help but smile she had developed feelings over the loud-mouth Uzamaki. He had a way of getting people's attention.

The pink girl pushed her blond friend aside to run to where Naruto was waving at her trying to greet her only to be completely ignored and pushed to the ground by the same girl

"(mumbled 'Move Naruto') Sasuke-kun do you mind if I sit next to you-."

"Hey what gives you the right to sit next to him I got here first" said Ino

Sasuke only let out a sigh of annoyance knowing what was to come. At the sound of the argument all the girls stood up and started arguing

"Hey we arrived way before you"

"I should sit next to Sasuke"

"No I should"

"I got here before you"

"No I got here before you"

"Either way I deserve to sit next to him"

"Sasuke would rather want me"

"As if"

"Don't believe me"

"Hell no!"

Sasuke was trying to block out all the noise while Naruto seemed to be getting more annoyed by the second.

Naruto's thoughts

_**What's so great about him anyways**_

Deciding he had enough he went on top of Sasuke's desk facing him practically shooting daggers with the glares he gave him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Dobe"

"Shut up bastard"

They began a little staring contest

"Naruto you stay away from Sasuke-kun" Sakura

_**Aww Sakura-chan why him**_

Just then Naruto gets pushed by a kid sitting behind him knocking him over making the next scene the cause of WWII…

Everyone run for cover, save the children, close your doors.

Naruto was Kissing Sasuke…everything became silent then both boys separated gagging as if their life depended on getting all the filth out of their mouths. While Hinata was trying really hard not to laugh out-loud

Naruto felt a very cold shiver go down his spine

_**Something tells me my young life is going to end kami why**_

He turned to see all the deadly looks directed right at him

"NA-(knuckle cracks)-RU-(crack)-TO" Sakura

"You are so dead" Ino

"We are going to skin you alive" another girl said

--

---

----

Let's just say Naruto survived barely with his life…

All the noise settled down once Iruka-sensei entered the room. Sakura got to sit next to Sasuke

"Ok as you all know all of you have just qualified as genin"

"So know it's time for me to announce to you the teams you will be placed in which consists of three members is that clear"

"They go as follows…Choji, Shikamaru and Ino"

"Let's see here Hinata Hyuuga, Shino and Kiba"

"Next are Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno (naruto jumped fist in the air doing a victory dance while Sakura wallowed in her misery and horrible luck) and Uchiha Sasuke (now it was Sakura's turn to jump up for joy while naruto wallowed in misery and Sasuke was just being Sasuke he could care less)."

"Iruka-sensei why do I get stuck with the bastard I'm fine having Sakura-chan but why do I have to get stuck with the asshole" Naruto just had to open his mouth

"Well Naruto I wasn't going to say anything but since you decided to open that big mouth of yours I'll tell you. You got the lowest grade in the class and Sasuke on the other hand has the highest scores the teams are based on balance"

At the sound of that Naruto's face became bright red and sat down while the class laughed (nice Naruto nice)

They were all dismissed for lunch break…

Time to meet the new sensei 

OK ALL OF THE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN RE_DONE HOPEFULLY IT CAME OUT BETTER


	3. Annoying

Your Guardian Angel part 2

~*Authors Note*~

I know you all love me I know but I still need those reviews. I'm serious the few that I have gotten are the reason I'm still writing the story cuz I am really lazy and I mean really lazy. By the way I know there's a grip of spelling mistakes but I just try to publish them as soon as I finish writing them.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Story start chapter two 

Recap: they had a lunch break before meeting their soon to be sensei's

Sasuke's POV

_**I don't see why I need a team they are just going to get in the way**_

The young Uchiha made his way through the grounds trying to find a place where he can eat in peace. Far, far away from his fan girls.

At the same time Sakura was looking everywhere for him hoping to eat lunch with him since they were put on the same team.

While poor Naruto was sulking when he caught sight of Sakura instantly his eyes lit up

"Sakura-chan!" the said girl turned around to face the loud-mouth blond facing him with her lunch box that was prepared with a lot of love (*cough* poison *cough) for the Uchiha prodigy.

"What do you want Naruto I'm looking for my Sasuke-kun?" remembering what he had wanted 2 ask he placed his arms behind his head as if 2 look casual.

"Well…I was uh…wondering if you…wanted to eat lunch together since we are on the same team and all-"

"Look Naruto just because we're on the same team doesn't mean anything so try to stay out of the way of me and Sasuke-kun."

With that she walked away leaving a sad Naruto and continuing her search for Sasuke, Naruto could only put a small smile on his face.

Nauto was making his way thinking about how much he hated Sasuke when he looked up to see Sasuke through one of classroom windows eating alone a mischievous grin crossed his face.

_**We'll see if Sakura-chan still likes you once I get done with you**_

Naruto jumped up onto the window sill and sprung on Sasuke as the window closed shut hiding whatever could be happening in the room. All that could be heard was…

Bang

_Crash_

"Hold still teme"

Bang

"Get off me you idiot"

Crash, punch, slam

"Teme what's the big deal"

"I should be asking you that idiot"

"Oh yeah bastard bring it on"

"Same here dobe"

Bang, crash, slam, crash

Out emerged Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

--

---

**----**

Sakura sat on a bench sad that her attempt at finding her Sasuke-kun failed miserably.

"I looked everywhere and nothing I guess nothing changes and hear I was hoping that finally I got a break" she let out a sigh of resignation.

The girl looked up to see _him_ standing these she hadn't even noticed that he was there.

_**Is he staring at me**_

_**Inner sakura – squealed**_

_**Maybe he will come over and say something like you're forehead is so big it makes me want to kiss it**_

_**Inner sakura – squealed then fainted out of pure joy**_

"Sakura"

_**Inner Sakura – Oh my god he's talking to me (squealed like a school girl)**_

Sasuke had been standing against a tree when he started walking towards him. Sakura just stared at him fantasizing his confession of love for her. With hearts in the background with a bunch of balloon animals and glittery stuff.

"Sakura…you're forehead is so wide it makes me want to kiss it" at his words sakura's heart skipped a beat not able to believe that her fantasy was coming true when it completely shattered by his following words…

"Just kidding that's the kind of dumb thing that Naruto would say" Sakura became crest fallen. Balloon animals popped the hearts in the background sagged and lifeless.

While they were having a heart to heart conversation yeah right the real Sasuke was tied up on the floor all thanks to our favorite loud-mouth blonde

_**I can't believe I fell for his wood replacement only to be attacked by his multiple shadow doppelgangers**_

_**In class he couldn't do a simple replication and now he did both and managed to tie me up**_

_**I have to get out of here and figure out what the idiots doing transformed as me**_

After using a simple technique to get out of the ropes he went on his way to find the stupid blond (poor naruto seems like he's got a knack of getting people ready to kill him)

As he made his way back to the academy were they were to meet their new sensei he was passing were he could see Sakura stand up from the bench waving her hands in the air. First things to cross his mind…

_**Annoying great I have a stupid fangirl in my team and here I thought he dobe was bad enough**_

"Sasuke-kun you're back ready to finish what we started"

"Have you seen where that blond moron went"

"Again with that Naruto thing just forget about him he's probably getting himself into trouble."

"You know he probably gets into so much trouble because he doesn't have parents to ground him or tell him not to do things. He's so lucky he doesn't have parents telling him what to do-."

"Parents…"

"Yeah you know he is so lucky having nobody 2 tell him what to do."

"just shut up."

"But sasuke I-."

"You don't know what its like 2 be alone don't talk about things you don't understand."

"I wall only saying that- I u- where are you going?"

"You're annoying"

As he walked he meet up with naruto, naruto had just come from trying to figure out what Sakura thought of him still disguised as Sasuke when he got a really sharp pain in the stomach due to the spoiled milk he had drunk from that morning (audience sweat drops at Naruto's stupidity)

"Teme how did you get out of your ropes"

"I did it using a simple technique moron one of the first things we learned in the academy dobe"

"Why you- fine I'll just have to tie you up again then." as naruto prepared his hand signs while Sasuke got into a fighting stance ready for whatever the dobe threw at him.

Naruto made his famous signature move while Sasuke made a mental groan out of frustration

_**Not that move again**_

Just as naruto's clones were about to pounce on him when a loud churning sound and all the naruto's landed on the ground holding onto their stomachs

"What the hell" Sasuke was confused at what was going on

"My stomach why does it have to happen now"

The next scene just made sasuke sweat drop all the naruto's had started running past him towards the bathroom and were currently fighting over being the first to get inside…

"I need to go get out of my way"

"No you get out of my way"

"No you move"

"Hey get off me"

"Not until you get out of the way" while the naruto's continued to argue Sasuke could only watch as he sweat dropped at the dobe's stupidity

"Just get rid of the jutsu"

"You should have said that before"

"You're the idiot who was supposed to think about it"

"Who you calling an idiot"

"You moron"

"Just undue the jutsu will you"

"Ok, ok "

Sasuke left naruto to deal with his stupidity

Ps: I Know you ppl are wondering when I'm putting Hinata into the show I will soon promise but I still need those REVIEWS ppl.


	4. Kuranaisensei bottom fixed

Your Guardian Angel part 3 - UNCHANGED EXCEPT THE BOTTOM WAS FIXED

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

THIS IS A SASUxHINA fic mild SASUXSAKU AND NARUXHINA

Story Start

Recap: "You're annoying."

With those last words he left her their thinking about Sasuke's words.

While team 7 waited for their new sensei to arrive another group was receiving their first test.

A woman with blood red eyes surveyed her students that stood in front her. Her eyes landed on a boy with black spiky hair with shades helping to cover the rest of his face. She had been given a profile on the students she would be teaching in reality she wasn't supposed to have Hinata, the young heiress was originally placed under Hatake Kakashi but she had requested for her knowing that her father would only leave the care of his daughter under those he trusted most. Since she was a friend of the family the Hyuuga clan trusted her. Her genin team consisted of a boy named Shino another named Kiba and the young heiress Hyuuga Hinata.

"My name is Kuranai you will refer to me as Kuranai-sensei that is if you can pass my test." At the mention of a test she got three different reactions from her genin team the boy with the dog groaned in frustration the young heiress eyes sparkled with fiery determination while Shino remained impassive.

"From this little test I'll be able to see if you have what it takes to be under my command is that understood." She just received nodes from her students.

"I want each of you to fight me one-on-one you're allowed to use anything within your reach the objective is to show me what you know I will determine if you have a future in being a shinobi.

"Who wants to start."

..

…

….

She had just beaten the two boys in a matter of seconds now she faced her girl pupil seeing her stand there in the famous Hyuuga pose made her feel like déjà vu here was the girl she had looked after since she was able to stand on her own two feet red clashed with moon-like eyes

_**Those eyes…**_

_**--**_

…_**cold distant…hollow**_

_**---**_

_**She's broken inside**_

"You have grown now prove to me your worth"

****flashback****

**----**

**I had met her that day…**

**My first thoughts were that she would be spoiled a thorn in my side**

**To think someone so pure and innocent could prove me wrong**

**If I would have known would I have stopped it…?**

**Would I have protected something so fragile…?**

The door slid open to reveal the leader of the clan.

"Hiashi you wanted to see me"

"Yes, I asked you here to assign you protect my daughter while I'm away"

The said woman bowed in respect only for Hiashi to hold up his hand indicating for her to stop

"Before we finalize our agreement let me introduce you to my daughter Hinata" he motioned to the shadows indicating that he wanted her to come out.

"Hinata met your new bodyguard from now on Kuranai, Kuranai meet Hinata"

"Hinata-sama it would be my honor to be of service to you"

_**The first time I had met her…I had seen her eyes**_

_**Her eyes…**_

_**So pure…so warm**_

****End of flashback****

With a smooth kick to the side she sent the same girl she had seen have such captivating eyes fall into a heap on the floor.

"Is that it"

"I'm not…" the girl spit out blood as she tried to stand up on her shaky legs

"I couldn't hear you. say it again."

"I said I'm not done yet"

"You can hardly stand"

"I won't give up"

"Just give up-."

"No I won't give up I can't"

A small smile made its way onto the woman's face

"Very well let's start again"

****Flashback****

_**I had seen her grow little by little**_

_**It amazed me how her eyes stayed so pure**_

_**My assumption was that she was too protected**_

_**I always envied people who never had to face the cruelty of the world…I was wrong**_

It had been a year since I was first assigned to protect her by the end of that year Hanabi was born and I was assigned to her. It was quite noticeable how Haishi seem to favor Hanabi over Hinata. It was easy to see that Hanabi was able to pick things quicker than Hinata.

Hinata quickly noticed this which made her work harder.

There were times when I would watch her train herself pushing herself more and more each day

Her hands and body would become bruised from the abuse that they received from her harsh training

As she watched the small girl grow and struggle to get to where she is now.

****End of Flashback****

She was brought back by a sharp pain in her left shoulder. Even now this small girl seemed to surprise her

"Enough I have made my decision"

While in team seven

"I'm going to go around and I want you all to introduce yourselves. Let's see you the loud blond go"

--

---

----

By the end of the day Kakashi passed his team and so did Kuranai.

Team seven-

"I expect to see you three bright and early tomorrow ja-ne" with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Hey sakura want to go eat Ramen with me" a blond boy named naruto called to his pink-haired teammate

"No, what makes you think I would even go-." At this point the young Uchiha had put his hands in his pockets and started walking away.

"Sasuke-kun wait for me maybe we can walk home together"

"hn"

"Do you want to go out?" she faced the Uchiha with eyes full of hope

"You're worse than naruto so stop wasting my time" with that the Uchiha disappeared leaving his two teammates behind.

While with Hinata

She had just finished her session with her team. She had said her goodbyes and was now making her way home when she heard a weird noise coming from the nearby forest. She came closer to find a small girl crying

"What's wrong?"

"My cat it's stuck in the tree and I'm scared to climb up."

"Don't worry I'll get him for you so don't cry"

The young heiress made her way slowly up the try.

At the same time the young Uchiha was passing by when his eyes caught the young heiress climbing the tree. He was just going to walk away when he say her slip the moment she got a hold of the cat. Out of pure instinct the Uchiha rushed to catch her.

The young heiress had felt herself slip and readied herself for the impact that never came instead she felt two strong arms in circled around her preventing her fall. She opened her eyes to find herself facing those onyx orbs that still haunted her dreams. She felt her breath hitch up on account of being able to feel his breath so close to her face. The two stayed that way for a while it had almost seemed like an eternity when the Uchiha broke from the contact

"Are you stupid" finally coming out of her daze the heiress responded.

"No how dare you I-"

The young uchiha scoffs cutting her off and unceremoniously dropping her on the floor.

"Hn. I have more important things to do than to save you from breaking your neck."

"I didn't asked 2 be saved."

"And you call yourself a ninja *scoffs*."

"Why you-"

With that the Uchiha left the young heiress alone with the small girl not bothering to look back. Unbeknownst to her the young avenger's heart had sped up dramatically at the moment of contact.

Ps: Ok I know I haven't written sorry not getting much sleep so REVIEW


	5. extreme training

Your Guardian Angel part 4 - Changed

~*Authors Note*~

Well since I only got a few review I thought I should let u wait a bit before publishing more. I seriously need those reviews come on ppl. Anyways I'm trying to publish as much as I can hope you all like the story. I'm in the middle of finals so don't hate me I'm trying to publish them as soon as possible

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

THIS IS A SASUxHINA fic mild SASUXSAKU AND NARUXHINA

**Story Start**

Recap: With that the Uchiha left the young heiress alone with the small girl not bothering to look back.

The following day came and all the teams were gathered with their new senseis about to receive their first D-rank mission.

"Listen up today you will be assigned your first D-rank mission as a ninja you can't accept failure so I expect the mission to be a success" kuranai said to her genin team.

"Hai!" came the voice of her three genin

"Your first assignment is to find a missing package; our client has narrowed it down to three locations possible. That would be the plaza; the edge of the forest and the third is the location of where the last Chunin exams were held."

"So basically we have to split up and find it right." Came the gruff voice of Kiba not used to be woken up so early.

"I think that would be best, well since you like to talk so much Kiba I'll give you the plaza (Kiba: Awww man), Shino I'll give you the edge of the forest you'll have more of an advantage and that leaves the old restricted section to Hinata. Is that ok or would you rather I switch you with shino-."

"No I-I can do that."

"Very well team lets meet back here in three hours" with that she left in a whirl of winds the others leaped away.

While in team 7

"Red in position over" a pink-haired girl stood on a branch just a few feet away from the target

"Blue in position hn" a raven-haired boy spoke through his earpiece while up on a tree 2 meters to the left of the object.

"Uzamaki the future hokage in position over *everyone sweat-drops*" a loud blond hid behind of the trees.

"Naruto-baka what's the point of the code name if you say your name"

"But sakura-chan its cooler if I say it that way besides it better than what the teme said" *sasuke lets out a sigh of frustration*

"Come on what kind of an answer is hn"

"Don't insult sasuke-kun he's so much more cooler than you"

"But sakura-chan-."

"Let's get back to the mission"

"Ok the Uzamaki is going in"

Scratch

Meow

"Hold still will you"

Scratch

"That hurt you stupid cat

Hiss scratch

"Owww."

"Target acquired" a raven-haired boy said as he jumped down from the tree putting his hands in his pocket walking away from them

"Good, good" their sensei said as his eyes never left his beloved icha-icha-icha paradise book.

"Yes mission complete." Said the pink-haired girl as she jumped from the branch and ran to keep up with the last survivor of the Uchiha-clan.

As team seven rejoiced in their mission accomplishment (author receives glare from sasuke, a whimper from naruto *points at scars from the scratches*, a huh from Kakashi) ok, ok sakura rejoices while the others were just glad that it was over with. While Kuranai's team was having no luck finding the box.

With Kiba

"Akamaru are you sure it's not around here"

Bark

"Ok sorry I asked"

With Shino

A black-haired boy had given up on the mission the moment he got near the edge of the forest since he had already sent his bugs to see if it was nearby but came up empty. So instead he decided to see if he could train a bit before getting back recently he had been trying to improve a move but it seemed that he wasn't having much luck. He hadn't told anyone hoping he could make it into a top secret weapon.

With Hinata

The moment she had left her group she had made her way to the old restricted part of the training grounds. At first she had checked near the gates but nothing yet it didn't take long before she found the package behind a bush it looked like it had been dropped a couple of times. She knew that she wasn't meeting her team until much later. Having not much to do the restricted training grounds caught her attention.

It hadn't been used for a while and it could be some really good training. She knew that nobody ever came to this part of town. So she decided to try it out

She needed to improve

No she wanted to improve she never wanted to feel vulnerable ever again.

She left the package behind so that nothing else could happen to it and jumped over the fence by using one of the branches from the trees nearby.

"I will become stronger that's a promise"

While with team 7

"Kakashi-sensei how about treating us to some ramen."A big grin spread over the blonds boy face while his eyes sparkled with the promise of his beloved ramen.

"Sorry naruto I have to turn this in to the Hokage" and with that left in a puff of smoke before naruto could reply a protest.

"Darn kakashi-sensei" the blond eyes became downcast all the sparkle gone (poor naruto)

"Sasuke-kun do you want to go it ramen or if you don't want to we could go to the new ice cream shop that just opened up-."

"hn no thanks" shoving his hands into his pockets he makes his way towards his apartment.

"But sasuke" sakura face becomes crest fallen

"Hey sakura-chan(naruto's face becomes red for his shyness and looks away while rubbing the back of his head)…do…you um…want to go eat ramen with me" by the time he finished and looked up to find that sakura hadn't heard him since she was already long gone.

* With Hinata

She had heard of this place it used 2 be the only way to pass the academy. It was during the time of war but now that Konoha had managed to have enough allies that it no longer became a requirement. She didn't know why she felt that she needed 2 prove herself so she began to walk in front of the chained gate. She managed to squeeze inside. The only thing she really knew was that the obstacle course was made into three parts she knew that the first part consisted of stealth and the second physical the final part would have 2 be a surprise. So she tried to ready herself for whatever may come her way.

…

It had only been 10 min. since she entered the course and she was already getting tired. She was being targeted by some hidden enemy the only thing she could manage to make out was that there seemed 2 be a total of three of them hidden. She quickly calculated that this must be the stealth part of the exam. She was currently hiding behind a tree she took this time to assess the damage that had been done. When she saw the long slash on her arm she breathed a curse. She had received that wound when she had accidently stepped on a trap that had triggered a rain of kunai to be directed to her. She had managed to dodge the worst of the attack by jumping back at the last minute while sending her own kunai with a bomb attached 2 it to block the rest. She needed to get rid of the threat luckily thanks to the byuakugan she was able to see their exact location. She had to think of a distraction she understood why the groups where always sent in threes. She gritted her teeth she was not planning on backing out even if the odds were against her. She just had to think that's when she saw it

Their sudden shift in position they were coming out. She immediately began a series of hand signs making two shadow clone she knew this was risky but she needed them to split up in order to stand a chance. Quickly separating from her clones sending them in different directions she quickly intercepted one of them and got into a fighting stance. That was when she came face to face with a puppet she figured as much. Suddenly the puppet made the first move by trying to slash her on the left by using a sword. She cursed under her breath she didn't have a long weapon to be effective against fighting this kind of weapon. Quickly reaching into her pack she retrieved a kunai sending it at the head as predicted the puppet dodged it but as she predicted this she sent a quick kick managing to knock the weapon out of its hands.

She smiled it was time to get serious…

Ps: REVIEW PLEAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEE


	6. NEW CHAP Extreme training part two

Your Guardian Angel part 4 ½ - Brand-New Chapter

Please REVIEW!!!

Recap:

Hinata was in the middle of fighting a puppet opponent…

Story Start-

Her body had slid down from the trunk of the tree she knew that taking down three opponents would be difficult. Her breath was coming out a little labored she could feel that she had used up most of her chakra. Yet she refused to stop she hadn't trained for so long for nothing. She was close she could feel it just two more obstacles.

…

Somewhere else a pair of onyx eyes looked on with disinterest after they had delivered the cat back to its owner they had been briefed on when they should meet next. With that their sensee left in a puff of smoke.

"If we're done here then I'm leaving." Quickly turning towards the direction of his home he could hear the annoying voice of his pink-haired teammate. Honestly what was up with the female population. He tried to be disinterred they squealed. If he treated them like trash they confessed their undying love. It amazed him how empty headed they could be. I mean could they not tell by the killing intent that he did not want their attention. Most would be ecstatic that they had women fawning over them. Except he wasn't like most of the boys his age. Back to the point it wasn't that he couldn't stand them but out of the regular fan girls there were those he would like to call the spawns of the devil himself. What he is refereeing to are his top two fans not only where they the loudest banshee's on the planet, nor where they notorious known for scaring the rest of the population but because they happen to be the most hardcore stalkers. It's not that they followed him when he took walks around the village nor was it when they stalked him into restaurants but because they have a knack of following him into the most inappropriate places. Such as the guy's restroom, the guy's hot spring but nothing compared to the time he had found them trying to spy on him while he was trying to take a shower. Just the thought of that uneventful night made him shudder in disgust. At the same time in made him scowl wondering why they didn't use that energy at improving their skills. If they only spent half the time they spent stalking him on training he could bet they could be really good kunoichi's.

"Sasuke-kun!"…Speaking of the devil begrudgingly he turned around to face his teammate (more like an annoying obstacle).

"Hn." Part of him hoped that she would realize that he wasn't in the mood to deal with her and leave. The other part gave a sigh in defeat knowing that no matter how much he wished she would leave him alone it would never happen. Not even if pigs did fly.

"Well I was wondering if you would walk me home cuz its late you see and I could-." He could feel himself itching to role his eyes at her stupidity but refrain from doing so. He was still an Uchiha.

"If that's the case then you should quit your not worth being called a kunoichi." With that he left not even bothering to turn around to see her hurt face or how Naruto began calling after him wanting him to apologize to sakura. He ignored all the commotion and began making his way towards his home when he took a glimpse at the old training grounds he had heard many rumors about that place that some of the applicants that had gone through never made it back. Many tried while many others failed. He would have continued walking had he not noticed a brown package left on the ground in front of the gates. Almost as if someone had left it before going through the gates. Still the thought that someone would be stupid enough to go in much less alone was preposterous. That was when he heard other voices.

"Hey Shino!"

"What is it Kiba?"

"Any luck?"

"None you."

"Nope none what about Hinata?"

"Haven't seen her since this morning."

"What! You're kidding, are you sure cuz I just talked to Kuranai sensee and she said she had sent her to this section but we can't find her."

"I'm sure she's fine as well as acquired the package we will give her until sun down if we do not see her then we shall look for her and inform our sensee."

"Yeah good idea hope she's ok."

Sasuke cursed under his breath what is she stupid. He was mentally berated himself for even bothering to help her. Then decided that saving someone from getting killed could give him a good challenge. He still needed to get stronger in order to kill that man. Taking a good sprint he managed to make it on the other side swiftly over the gates. Taking a deep breath in he began to try to feel her chakra in order to get some sort of idea of where she was. Finally getting a flicker of her chakra he began walking in that direction.

He frowned when he realized that her chkra supply must have been running low if it took him so long to find her. She better damn well be alive. He picked up speed just thinking about what she must of gone through for her chakra reserves to be so low.

…

Ps: I'M SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT PLEASE** REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	7. mission: annihilated

Your Guardian Angel part 4.9

I am sorry I haven't posted as punishment I will write two new chapters by next weekend

Recap:

He frowned when he realized that her chakra supply must have been running low if it took him so long to find her. She better damn well be alive. He picked up speed just thinking about what she must of gone through for her chakra reserves to be so low.

…

Story Start-

Huff pant huff "Get up, get up," she chanted as she tried to stand up after being thrown aside when a bomb went off, the moment she laid a hand on the scroll. She knew that the field had morphed the moment she had touched the scroll she had hoped that it was only a genjutsu. When she had tried to dispel it she realized that it wasn't going to be that easy. That didn't mean that she was planning on giving up. She just needed to hold on a little longer.

She was not planning on dying in some stupid obstacle course. She was going to get through this alive that was a promise that she would not break.

Eyelashes fluttered shut concealing moon-like eyes. Chakra began to come from the reserves that she had stored within her body slowly dispersing to her palms ready to be released through the tips of her fingers. Slowly releasing her breath she began to expand her senses waiting for the slightest shift. She could feel how the wind caressed her face and the tips of her fingers.

Moon-like eyes flashing open when a moment from the right made her senses jump something was coming and it was coming fast. Eyes set in determination she shifted so that she would be facing whatever came her way body set in the Hyuuga style art of combat…

"It's here…" she whispered

...

….

…..

Flashes of green and brown flashed through his vision. He could feel it, she was somewhere close by. The blood in his veins was pumping at an accelerated pace. Suddenly he jerked to a stop barely two trees colliding with each other it seemed that the obstacle course was purposely preventing him from reaching her. A smirk made its way across his face. Oh he was going to enjoy this it would definitely help him with improving his skills. With his hands in his pockets and head lowered he turned around to face his opponent.

Tilting his head to the side he saw his opponent come into the clearing very slowly.

"tch…a machine" It was this huge metallic creature that looked like a warrior with grey armor. On both its arms it held a blade about 3-inches thick and three and a half feet long.

"You will be terminated."

"This won't take long I have somewhere to be." In a flash the machine disappeared reappearing behind Sasuke. Sasuke quickly sent a swift chakra enhanced kick. Sending it flying towards a tree, the machine on the other hand recovered quickly and slammed its mechanical feet into the ground sending shock waves towards sasuke. Who jumped into the air, quickly forming hand signs and sending a fire jutsu. He landed on his knees waiting for any sudden movements.

*Swish* with barely enough time to move the robot made a direct punch to the gut. Making sasuke double back, sasuke on the other hand sent a knee enhanced kick to the machines face.

"Damn it the armor is to strong." Jumps back and sends a few bombs towards the machine.

"I have to do something quick." He wiped the blood that was dripping from his mouth. His eyes scanned the surroundings. That's when he saw the opening, a smirk spread across his lips

"This ends now!" the machine yelled as it slammed its fists into the ground. Sasuke in turn only smirked

--

You can trust me

----

But I'm scared…

-----

Just trust me

-------

I don't know how

----------

Then let me show you

Hinata's POV

*Smash*

_That was close good thing I managed to roll out of the way in time otherwise I would have received a blow directed right at me. I just can't believe that thing came out of the ground. _

"Roar!!" _Great it has the conversational skills of an Uchiha._ Damn it I have to get up. Dirt had risen into the air managing to hide her from the opponent. Her blood line limit allowed her to see through the fog.

"I can't land a blow its muddy texture won't allow me to get to the pressure points. I have to figure something out and quick."

*Crash*- *smash* - *huff* she quickly pulled a rope from a pocket in her pants and tied it on a kunai while dodging the rocks that were being sent her way. Doing the same with the other end she forced the kunais' into two opposite trees. While the monster smashed its way towards her getting caught by the rope which only passed through the middle.

"It didn't work what the-." As she continued to watch as the monster continues to pass through the rope. Still that wasn't the part that was making her this worried it was what happened to the rope afterwards that scared her. It seemed as though the rope was being melted by acid. It seemed that the monsters insides were made out of an acidic liquid. _Great just one more thing to worry about, I have to focus I know I can do this. I just need to think of something. My chakra reserves are low, I'm running out of kunai , I need to finish this quick if I'm going to make it out of here alive I need to take it down. No one can help me I'm on my own. Think Hinata think he has to have some sort of weakness._

As she continued to block the attacks she noticed that the sludge trail it left behind became hardened. _That's it!_ A look of determination graced her face.

It was going to be difficult but this was her only shot. Quickly taking out a couple of tags and placing them on a set of strings, with quick precise movements she wrapped them around opposite trees. In one quick motion she set the bombs off as she flipped behind a rock.

---

Tick

-------

Tock

-----------

Time is up

Please Review


	8. Hinata is going 2 kick some butt

Your Guardian Angel part 4.95

Tick

Tock

Time is up

Story Start –

*SMASH* *cough* the scowl on Sasuke deepened the more he thought about how his plan had failed. He was sure that it would work wait a minute is that-

*cough* huff huff – turning around quickly he found himself face to face with the one he had come to save.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here." Her eyes were wide. He could tell that she was definitely not expecting to see him.

"*scowling*I should be asking you that."

"But I-."

"Not now." He had pinned her just in time to dodge the tree that had been aimed towards the both of them.

"Is that a-." he had gotten up and pulled her along with him they were currently trying to get out of the robots way. He threw some smoke bombs in the direction of the robot while he took a grasp of her wrist as he began to lead her in the opposite direction. "Sasuke-kun I don't think-."

"We have to get out now before that thing comes after us." They were currently running since they were both low on chakra there would be no way out if they had to battle another opponent. Just then there was a huge quake that took over the ground heading towards the two of them. "What the hell is that?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you." She just pointed towards the gigantic mass of a blob the creature that she had been currently trying to get away from. Sasuke only cursed under his breath. A flash of calculations passed through his onyx eyes.

"Tell me everything you know about this thing." He was currently trying to back away while keeping her behind him trying to keep her from harm's way.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you know about that robot." His only response was to glare at her as the both managed to jump at the top of one of the tree branches. "Don't give me that look the only way we can get out of here alive is for us to take them both down."

"I can take them both-."

"No you can't stop being stubborn you need my help, (seeing the hesitant look he sent her way as both of them landed behind a bolder to dodge the fire that the machine had sent towards the two of them) I'm no longer that weak girl you used to know." (He winced at her words remembering that night that he had pushed her away. He even remembered how he had called her the one thing she despised. He had called her weak. But right now wasn't the time to think about that they had to get out of this alive somehow.)

"Fine do whatever you want. That thing is strong, fire doesn't work, the metal is too strong, and it's fast." She only gave a nod to indicate that she heard him as the two jumped away once again.

"That creature that you saw is a bit slow, its body is an earth compound, as you can guess it can control the earth, the defense is strong, I couldn't get its chakra points, it also seems to have an acidic substance as a second layer." He gave her a short nod to indicate that he had heard her swiftly both of them separated intent on finishing off their opponents.

He had barely managed to roll out of the way before the rock that had been thrown in his direction made impact.

"Tch" Sasuke quickly went after the blob. He knew a little bit of information from what Hinata had told him.

Sasuke *thought* why the hell does she have to be so stubborn should I go back I can't let her face that robot on her own. I know she is not weak damn it. I have to think of something quick-

Another crash sent a tree tumbling down dropping sasuke from his hiding spot.

"uhff" Sasuke *thoughts* I have to deal with this first. Its slow that only helps me to dodge. Its earth bound that just means it has an element on its side. Damn it there has to be something, anything …wait

"…**it also seems to have an acidic substance as a second layer"**

"…**acidic substance"**

"**acid!"**

That's it that has to be it!

Sasuke let a smirk make its way onto his lips he had a plan and he would make sure it worked.

"*cough* what should I do. I don't think I can last much longer *boom*" another crash the robot seemed to have gotten more desperate.

No this can't happen, come on think Hinata, you're not weak not anymore you can do this show Sasuke how wrong he was. Should I activate my eyes, if I do I might see something that can help me bring it down. But if I do it won't last me that long my chakra levels are to low. *crash* *bang*- that's it I'm going to take the gamble I would rather do something than just hide and wait for Sasuke to help me.

"Byakugan (sp), I can see it there is chakra running throughout the armor. It's coming-*crash*" she jumped just in time to dodge the piece of wood that had been sent her way.

"If I can get close I'll be able to take it down. I just need an opening…there!" She went into the Hyuuga style dance and faced the machine she had to get every single point without missing before her chakra completely ran out.

Left right down left point dodge down *bang*

"That was too close"

"Must destroy target"

Jump right left down up point *bang* *crash*

"Huff * huff* puff* just *huff* three more points"

Point jump left right down dodge point *bang* *crash* *rumble* point

"I did it." the machine came crashing down with a gigantic BANG

A smile made its way to Hinata's face

"I'm so tired but I have to find Sasuke… Sasuke I need to find Sasuke-kun…"

**Time doesn't stop**

**Neither does life, happiness, sadness, or pain**

**If time stopped… maybe… just maybe… I can stop suffering from a broken heart**

**Ps: IM SORRY THIS IS SHORT AND THAT I HAVENT WRITTEN IN A LONG TIME BUT PLEASE ****REVIEW!**


	9. Authors note

I apologize for not submitting any new chapters. I am working on it so you can expect it to be published within a three day limit.


	10. Chapter 10

Your Guardian Angel part 4.99

Authors note_ Sorry for taking so long to write the next part but if I get **10 reviews I promise to add the next chapter that same day.** Anyways enjoy

~Story Start ~

**Time doesn't stop**

**Neither does life…happiness…sadness…or pain**

**If time stopped… maybe… just maybe… I can stop suffering from a broken heart**

By the time they had made it out it was night time. At the moment Hinata was being carried by Sasuke piggy back style. Sasuke had found her after he had defeated his opponent. At first he thought that he was too late but when he saw that the machine was on the ground already destroyed he figured that it was over. He wasn't sure what to do with her he couldn't take her to the compound otherwise the Hyugas' would see. So he took her to his place it wasn't the Uchiha compound since he couldn't step foot in the place without going crazy.

When he got there he had set her down on the bed and proceeded to wait for her to wake up. He decided to stay in the living room. He could feel his muscles protest at the abuse he hadn't pushed himself this far before. He didn't even know why he had helped her, he didn't have to he could have just told a jonin instead. Yet that wasn't what he did he still remembered that promise he had made to himself those couple of years ago. He didn't want to have a repeat of what he had gone through…

_A few years ago…_

"_Sasuke-kun" as she made her way towards him the small boy turned at the sound of his name. the closer she got the more she felt as if something was wrong she could finally make out his face the same as always but that wasn't what made her steps come to a stop what she saw was his eyes those eyes that she saw in his brother cold…distant…full of sadness. She never wanted to see those eyes on him ever. She missed his eyes they used to hold a soft look both confident and with care._

"_Sa-su-ke-kun?"_

"_Leave me." __The small girl made her way towards him a small hand trying to reach him._

"_Don't touch me!" she trembled at the anger that came from him through those words._

"_What's wrong?" She made another attempt to get close to him only to have her hand slapped away._

"_I said don't touch me."_

"_But I"_

"_I don't want to ever see you again."_

He banished those memories to the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about those memories. He just wanted to forget. He promised himself that he would stay far away from her so why did she have to come back into his life? Why now?

Just then the opening of a door made him forget his earlier thoughts. There she stood looking a little tired and sleepy. She didn't say anything she just took a seat on the coach next to him. It was night time and most likely the Hyuga family had sent someone to look for her. She didn't care it's not like they cared either.

"Thank you-." Sasuke lifted up his hand to cut her off. He didn't want to hear her gratitude he himself wasn't sure why he had done that.

"Well anyways I better go." Sasuke stood up to follow her to the door. Being born from a clan forced you to have manners. So he did what had been taught to him since he was a child he followed her to the door and just when she was about to turn the knob she stopped. He had stopped right behind her and when he was going to ask her why she stopped she turned around to face him. His words died at his throat he had forgotten the reason why he fell for her in the first place. It had been her eyes the same eyes that had looked at him with such innocence. At the moment they were full of pain and unshed tears.

"Why?" He wasn't sure how to respond but he knew what she was asking it was the same question he has been asking himself earlier. And when she made no move to leave or to open her mouth to speak he could feel his defenses crumble.

He didn't know why he did it or what it was that made him do it but in the next moment he had crushed his lips onto hers. It was only a matter of seconds before she responded back one of his hands was cupping her cheek while the other was around her waist trying to pull her closer. Both of them had this sudden urge to be as close as possible she had both of her hands in his hair trying to pull him closer. His tongue and teeth proceeded to suck her bottom lip asking for entry. She moaned into his mouth and she felt her lips part and his tongue go into her mouth. The moment her tongue came out to meet his he moaned at the sensation it had sent down his spine.

When they parted it gave him enough time to clear his head and think about what he was doing. When he realized their position he pushed himself away. He turned around because he couldn't look at her if he did he knew that he would end up giving in to the temptation.

"Get out!" He didn't see her leave but he had heard his door slam closed and had heard her footsteps leaving. This was why he couldn't be near her she made him lose control and lose sight of everything. His eyes and face haunted his dreams and now her lips and the feel of her skin would now also be haunting him.

One kiss

That's all it takes

And I'm yours

She didn't look back she didn't know why she had let it happen. She never wanted that to happen she was tired of suffering. Why did he have to kiss her?

She could feel the tears streaming down her face she couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't take it not again. She could feel her heart being broken once again. This was all her fault she was the one that had let it happen. And here she thought that she had changed over the years.

I guess I'm still the same weak person I was before.

Thump…thump…thump

How many heart breaks does it take to shatter a heart?

Just one

The ones after that can only make a shattered heart break into smaller pieces

Ps: please review


	11. Chapter 11

Your Guardian Angel part 5

~*Authors Note*~

Let me just say that I am really sorry I haven't published anything it's just been a lot of stress anyways here is a new chapter. I thank all of you who found time to review. 7:22

Disclaimer: Again I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I wish but I DON'T

THIS IS A SASUxHINA fic mild SASUXSAKU AND NARUXHINA

**Story Start**

The sun quietly made its way into the quiet village. A girl made her way through the quiet streets of konoha. Her foot steps could be heard throughout the deserted pathway that led towards the training grounds. Even though her team was given the day off to relax, she on the other hand decided to use this time to train. The girl made her way to her usual spot. It happened to be in a clearing that was hidden by some trees that blocked the view of the passerby's.

Another figure hidden behind the trees observed the young girl train with eyes full of sorrow and pity. Something that she would never show the girl much less tell her, knowing that she was much stronger than that. She watched as the girl exhausted herself struggling to stand up in order to keep pushing herself. It wasn't the first time she had seen her student train like this and she knew it wouldn't be the last.

"Hinata…I'm sorry," she whispered as she walked away. She would leave her student in peace and let her continue with her tough training. She would leave her to mend her wound, a wound that can't be fixed by healing chakra or medicine. There are just some things that can't be cured.

**On the outside you can see a strong girl who takes everything without breaking. But if someone were to take a camera to see what's inside you would find a dark room. The room is pitch black, cold and frightening. If you step closer into the room there's a girl with short blue hair and moon-like eyes. She's crying because she's scared, confused and lost. Her life is broken into pieces she can't put them back together. She has to stay in this room alone scared and frightened unless she manages to put the pieces back together.**

"**I'm scared…(tear drop) why…why won't the pieces fit."**

"**(Wipes tears) come on fit (whimpers) please..."**

"**I don't know (more tears) what to do (whimpers)."**

"**Please…someone (wipes tears)…help me (tear)."**

~ Moments later ~

"Hey Hinata, Shino you guys are early," came the husky voice of her teammate.

"Ohayo Kiba-kun," came the soft voice of our favorite heiress.

"Morning," came the low voice of their companion Shino.

"Ok listen up for today you will be assigned a low level D-rank mission."

"Oh come on don't tell me we get another boring mission." It was Kiba who was being a pain.

At seeing the sensei's irritated face Hinata intervened. "Kiba-kun I don't think you should-."

"Look Kiba your still a genin. At your level you are only allowed D-ranked mission until you show yourself to be suitable-."

"You're kidding just this morning I over-heard the blond idiot's team get a C-ranked mission." At the mention of the blond shinobi the young heiress felt her heart flutter. Ever since that day, she had begun to harbor feelings for the young shinobi…

~*Flashback*~

It was the week after the incident in the woods. To be more precise it was only three days since she had last seen Sasuke. Ever since the night he had left her all alone in those woods she had lost her happiness. Her once brilliant moon-like eyes became a dull silver color. No longer did the young blue-haired heiress smile or show affection. She became engrossed in her pain that she no longer went outside or ate. She didn't think she could continue with her normal life knowing that the only person she trusted had left her broken.

Until one night when she saw the full moon in the sky that was when things changed. She couldn't take it anymore she didn't want to feel the pain in her chest she wanted it to end. The young heiress had made her way through the dark streets of Konoha. The only thing that ran through her mind was that she needed to get away, far away from anything that reminded her of the Uchiha. Unsure of how it happened her feet took her to the place where she had shared her first kiss with the young Uchiha. At seeing the place, memories flashed into her mind each sending an uncontrollable pain through her heart. She could feel the tears streaking down her porcelain cheek.

Unbeknownst to her another figure hidden in the trees watched as the small girl broke down. Blue eyes watched as the girl battled with her inner demons something he was familiar with. He felt her pain he knew about the pain she felt. He also knew that at the moment she felt alone. He knew what it was like to be scared to find out that some nightmares can't just disappear by open your eyes.

_**Please…**_

_**Let me forget**_

_**I can't…I just can't take this pain anymore**_

Her tears continued to flow she didn't want to feel this anymore she wanted it to end. She suddenly felt two arms embraced her from behind and pull her into an embrace. At first she was too shocked to pull away so she stayed still.

"It's okay you're not alone anymore," she had no idea that these words were words that she had craved to hear until he had spoken those words. The only thing she did was embrace the boy back slowly her tears disappeared.

"What's your name?" She looked in the direction that the voice came from to find a boy. The boy looked to be around her age and from what she could see he had the most amazing blue eyes. His eyes were like the color of the ocean. She could see his short blond hair and lines decorating the sides of his cheeks.

"Hi-Hinata" the response she gave the small boy earned her a goofy grin.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage." She could only stare at the boy with wide eyes at his proclamation.

"That is my goal what's your?" she was shocked by the sudden question she had never given much thought to what she wanted to accomplish in life…

Her eyes suddenly sparked with determination "I want to become strong…(strong enough not to ever get hurt again)." At her statement the small blond held out a pinkie which he interlaced with hers before saying.

"We won't go back on our word that's our way of the ninja."

_**If it hadn't been for him I would have given up everything.**_

_**I would have run away or stayed and waited for the earth to swallow me whole.**_

_**Instead he gave me a reason to move on. After that day I would view him from afar. Ashamed to talk to him for fear that he might have just been nice to me because he felt pity for me. I never wanted pity from anyone. At the same time my mind could never really forget Sasuke. I felt like I was letting him down by breaking our promise. A year had passed since we had made that promise yet I still felt as if I was still weak. Whenever I thought I had moved on…it would only take one look from Sasuke to make me crumble and become the same weak girl he had left behind…**_

_**~END OF FLASHBACK ~**_

…

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

…

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

**…I'm**

**…worthless**

**…I know**

_It's funny how life seems to be some gigantic test that tries to break you. A few make it…I was…one of the first to break. I fell in love…no surprise there everyone falls in love at some point in their life. Falling in love is the easiest thing the real challenge is who you fall in love with…I…_

_Made the mistake…of falling in love with **him**_

An alarm could be heard in a small house. Brilliant emerald eyes opened hazed with sleep.

"What time is it?" the girl mumbled from under her covers. Eyes shifting trying to process what was going on emerald eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"I'm going to be late!" the pink haired girl became a blur.

OooOOoo

A small pink-haired girl emerged from a small house in the far end of town. She slowly began her walk towards the bridge where she would be meeting her team like any other day. As she approached the bridge she could clearly make out another figure making their way towards the bridge immediately her heart began to speed up clenching her fist walking towards him with a bright smile

"Good morning Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

Instead of being upset with the lack of response she kept her smile knowing she shouldn't expect much more.

_Every day he would answer me with his stoic indifference. I admit in the beginning I was blinded with my crush that fell along the lines of obsession. I could have cared less what he did I thought everything that he said or did was perfect._

Both stay in silent each in their own train of thoughts, moments later a blond boy with an orange jumpsuit makes his way towards the other two on the bridge.

OooOOooo

"Ok team that is all for today. Same time tomorrow Ja-ne" with that their sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hn," the black-haired boy began walking towards his house only to be stopped by his team mate.

"Wait Sasuke-kun!"

"What."

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat or train or something you know just the two of us."

"No."

"But I-"

"Don't waste my time." With that the Uchiha left the small girl

**_Should I hate him?_**

**_…maybe_**

**_Did I?_**

**_...no I didn't_**

_He was the first to treat me with kindness. Before the massacre he was kind. The first time I saw his eyes I knew that he was something I could never reach. He was light in darkness. Then I saw them together I felt my heart tear I thought I had found someone who could love me for me. My parents what do they know about me. Always leaving me alone. He was with the Hyuga heiress. I remember the first time I saw them together he held her hand with a huge smile on his face. The only thing I could remember is were the feelings of feeling useless, hatred, and jealousy. I had seen her before I knew who she was. She came from a powerful family her mother and father treated like a treasure and she was beautiful. I remember comparing myself to her. She had normal hair and eyes that couldn't be described by words her skin delicate her face perfect. She was graceful I was not she was strong …I…was a coward. I was angry the funny thing was I wasn't sure who I hated the most her or me. I wanted to hate her for having everything that I could only wish for but at the same time I hated myself for being so worthless. I hated myself for being stupid, for being ugly, but most of all for being weak. I could never defend myself I always thought I deserved all the pain that was inflicted on me, I still do._

**_I want to hate him for making me fall in love with him. But I can't because it wasn't his fault…So is it my fault for letting myself fall in love. I didn't choose this pain…but…I don't regret it._**

_I'm the girl who fell in love with the wrong person or rather I fell in love with someone who could never love me back. I still wait for that day when he will finally turn around and look at me. In this fairy tale I don't get the prince because I'm not a frog disguised as a princess. I'm just a frog and nobody can love a frog. I know that they are both apart and broken I know it's selfish but I want to be the one to heal him. Yet it scares me to know that even though hes with me right now. Sooner or later he will look for his princess and he won't take a second look at me. I know it is only a dream and I know that someday I will have to wake up from that dream I just hope that day never comes because I don't think I'm strong enough…_

**_I love you_**

**_Please…_**

**_Please look my way_**

**_This is my one-sided love_**

_**Ps: I hope you all liked it I apologize that it's short. Anyways as stated above I'll try getting the next chapter up by this week no later than Monday. Please REVIEW**_


	12. Chapter 12

Your Guardian Angel part 7

~*Authors Note*~

Sorry it took so long. Don't forget to REVIEW please

Disclaimer:…oh yeah I do not own naruto…oh continue

THIS IS A SASUxHINA fic mild SASUXSAKU AND NARUXHINA

~ Story Start ~ Sakura's POV

The morning rays made their way through the trees bringing light to the forest training grounds. Where a blond boy could be seen sleeping on the ground. A few feet away stood a pink-haired girl with bright emerald eyes staring at a boy with raven hair.

**Why is Kakashi-sensei always late one of these day I'm going to snap and I'm going to-**

POOF

"Ohayo" came the reply from the silver haired jounin

"YOU'RE LATE!" came Naruto's and Sakura's yells.

"Well you see there was this black cat that crossed my path so I-." he was immediately cut off by two sets of eyes, promising pain if he even dared to continue with his lie. Sighing in defeat, "*cough* anyways good news we have a small mission so-."

"YES this time it better be a good mission not like last time. Where we had to fix the roof the stupid teme tripped me trying to show off like he's better-." he was interrupted by a bonk in the head, gratitude from his pink-haired teammate.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that"

"But Sakura-chan he did trip me"

"Dobe, you tripped on your own big feet"

"What did you say teme!"

"So you're deaf and stupid"

"I'll kill you-BONK"

"Shut it Naruto you're getting on my nerves" Naruto turned his face to sakura anime tears streaming down his cheeks. "Sakura-chan…" then he turned to the Uchiha and glared at him, Sasuke just glared back.

Naruto's glare – you got off easy teme just cuz Sakura-chan is here I want to prove that I am more mature than you.

Sasuke's glare – dobe your just scared I bet your just scared you'll lose.

*cough* "So shall we head towards the river?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finishing the mission where Naruto just had to go and do something stupid. Such as lose concentration on his chakra. Then getting himself swiped away by the strong current almost going over the huge waterfall. If it weren't for Sasuke (much to his annoyance),who jumped after the idiot and saved him.

"That is it for today same time tomorrow Ja-ne"

**Right, in other words, force me to wake up early and wait for his lazy butt to show up three hours later. Great and now he leaves me alone with Naruto and Sasuke-kun. Well Sasuke-kun I don't mind so much-**

"If that's it I'm leaving" The Uchiha turned and started walking in the direction he lived.

"Wait Sasuke-kun" the pink-haired girl ran towards the Uchiha trying to get his attention crossing her fingers thinking that maybe today was the day she got her chance with the handsome Uchiha

"What?" The young avenger only stopped in his tracks already guessing what the young Kunoichi was about to say.

**Here goes nothing, my hearts racing. **

"I was wondering if you would like to go train together in order to improve our team work you know like what Kakashi-sensei says."

**Please say yes. Oh god if he says yes what I wouldn't give for those words to come out of his mouth.**

"Your pathetic (stab to the heart) instead of shameless flirting why don't you go train and improve yourself, your ninja skills are a complete joke. You're even worse than Naruto."

**Did I expect any different**

**Yes sadly I did**

**Yet…I'm not going to stop trying**

**It hurts because what he says is true I am worse than Naruto. Even he doesn't slow the team down as much as I do. It hurts, I'm angry why do I have to like him why a cold-hearted jerk. Why? That's because he wasn't like that in the beginning. Do I hate him? No, I want to hate him I'm just so angry oh Kami do I hate myself if I was her he wouldn't say such things I'm so stupid I just-**

"Sakura-chan forget the teme lets go to the ramen shop you and me what do you say"

POW

"Idiot"

**Thank you naruto**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto's POV

"If that's it I'm leaving" The Uchiha turned and started walking in the direction he lived.

**Finally I don't have to see his stupid stick up his butt jerk!**

"Wait Sasuke-kun" the pink-haired girl ran towards the Uchiha trying to get his attention crossing her fingers thinking that maybe today was the day she got her chance with the handsome Uchiha

**Why Sakura-chan? Why did you have to go for the teme like all the other girls.**

"What" the young avenger only stopped in his tracks already guessing what the young Kunoichi was about to say.

**He could at least try to be nice the jack-ass. **

**Why him**

**Look my way**

**I'll wait for you. But until then I'll be there for you when you need me that's my promise of a lifetime**

"I was wondering if you would like to go train together in order to improve our team work you know like what Kakashi-sensei says."

**Look at her, her eyes are practically shinning I want her to look at me that way.**

"Your pathetic (stab to the heart) instead of shameless flirting why don't you go train and improve yourself your ninja skills are a complete joke. You're even worse than Naruto."

I can see the moment he said those words that he's hurting her. Why do you put up with him? Why can't the idiot see how much you care about him. I can see the tears that are threatening to spill from her emerald eyes, teme you always make her cry. I hate seeing her like this I don't want to see her like this. She has to be smiling always…There goes her fake smile

"Sorry Sasuke-kun for bothering you, see you tomorrow jan-ne." Sasuke didn't even wait for her to finish before turning around and leaving.

**I can't see you like this**

"Sakura-chan forget the teme lets go to the ramen shop you and me what do you say?"

POW

"Idiot"

**Her real smile if I have to get hurt to see her smile like that then she can pound me until there is nothing left.**

**Some day…**

Some day…

**Someday you will turn around…**

Some day you will turn around…

**If not today then tomorrow if not then someday…**

If not today then tomorrow if not then someday…

**I love him**

I love her

Ps: REVIEW

For those who didn't understand the last part why it was similar the bold is Sakura's thoughts the regular is naruto.


	13. Chapter 13

Your Guardian Angel part 8

~*Authors Note*~

Disclaimer: …oh yeah I do not own naruto…oh and uh continue

THIS IS A SASUxHINA fic mild SASUXSAKU AND NARUXHINA

~ Story Start ~ Neji's POV

**Destiny**

**Is a part of people's lives…**

**Not mine…**_**destiny**_**…**_**IS**_** my life**

A boy considered to be the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan made his way towards the back of the Hyuuga compound he normally wouldn't begin his training until later. He would usually meditate first but decided against it seeing as the chunnin exams were only months away. As he came closer to the clearing he noticed another chakra signature right away. It so happened to be the chakra signature of a certain heiress. Bewildered as to what the heiress would be doing at such hours of the day he went to investigate. He was well aware that the main branch members were not what someone would call lazy but were never out at such hours. He decided to mask his chakra in order to find out what the young heiress was doing. Once he reached the clearing he stayed hidden in the shadows as his eyes observed her…

*huff* pant*huff "not yet I have to keep trying. I have to keep trying." He could see the mental pain she was going through by just looking at her moon-like eyes. For a fleeting second he felt bad for her until a memory flashed through his mind.

**Flashback** (for those who hate these I'm sorry)

_A small boy was being led towards the main house. He didn't understand why all of the branch members where going there for because if it was a council meeting. Then he knew that he would not be allowed to go there. As they came closer to the compound he could see his uncle, standing there and the others standing behind him, when his white eyes landed on another pair of eyes. The first thing he noticed was that her eyes seemed to yell out pure, innocence he had never seen anything like that before. He was intrigued by her innocent beauty. Without taking his eyes off of the blushing girl who realized he was staring at her he reached out to his father tugging at his sleeve. "Fathers who is she? She's beautiful." The older man looked down toward his son._

_"That is princess Hinata and I don't want to ever hear you say that again." The man stated in a whisper was cold and laced with authority. Knowing that his father never talked like that unless he was serious he decided to stay quiet. Not really sure why his father was acting this way._

_In the beginning he became to care for the young blue-haired girl. He was there when she had begun her friendship with Uchiha. He wasn't what you call excited to see them together but yet he wasn't angry or anything he was happy for the girl. He knew how lonely the girl was, how much her father made her go through all of his expectations. He would see when she would sneak out he never said anything since he believed it wasn't his place to intervene with the princess affairs. He knew that his uncle would not approve of their friendship. Everything was fine until that night…_

_He remembered clearly that in that night when her father had come early because a servant sent a message saying he needed to come back. That was because the counsel wanted to have an audience with him. That was when she came at first he would have never thought of taking a second look at her. He had no idea who she was at the time he had seen her around but she didn't talk much so it was hard to remember. Yet he could tell by the way she looked at the Uchiha that she had feeling for the black-haired boy. He never thought of it much. Who would? Really she was just a girl like any other sure she had some unique things about her like her hair not to mention her eyes. It surprised him he had never noticed her eyes until that night. She had come and directly went to the head of the family. It had seemed that she was expecting to see my uncle. At first he didn't think too much about it. That is until their small meeting with Hinata's father ended she passed by him for some odd reason he felt compelled to look at her. As if she could feel his eyes on her the small girl turned towards him…_

_Her eyes…those eyes he felt trapped in ….her eyes_

_That's when he knew she had done something. Her emerald eyes told him everything and he knew that Hinata would pay the price…_

~ end of FLASHBACK ~

Just looking at her reminded him of everything it brought back memories for a split second sympathy passed his silver orbs only to disappear leaving him with only the memories of his dead father. He remembered why he hated her because she was a Hyuuga of the higher branch. He despised them all for what they did to his father and the curse they left him with.

-Somewhere else in Konoha –

"um…Sasuke-kun?" The pink-haired girl regarded her crush he was planning on training while he waited for their sensei. Knowing that it would take their sensei a century to get there he figured he might as well use the time for more useful things. He was about to go train since it was the afternoon when he was interrupted by team 7's only female while their blond-haired teammate stayed sleeping.

"Hn," he motioned to her to indicate he was listening while he got warmed up.

"Well you see I was wondering if you know-." She started while staring at her feet looking as if the ground was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Get to the point Sakura."

"Right. I packed you a lunch and um well I thought you might be hungry since sensei informed us at last minute so-."

"Will you leave me alone if I take it?" he turned towards her with an annoyed look in response she only gave a small nod.

"Leave it then." With that he took the lunch box from the girls hand and walked away putting it to the side with the rest of his stuff. The girl turned and left satisfied that he took her offering.

….

….

After his training he laid done with his back against the tree to take a break when he noticed the box.

**What's her problem anyway why does she still try doesn't she get it, kami she is annoying.**

While looking at the box he contemplated whether or not he should just throw it away or eat it.

"Hn," **why should I eat that crap? Who cares if she's my teammate, damn it why do I even care forget it I'll just throw it away.**

Picking up the box he was about to just burn it when his stomach growled making him flush "damn it traitor" he mumbled.

Chapter 9 – preview

"What do you want Uchiha," her voice betrayed what she really felt only those who were close to her could hear the anger laced in her voice.

"Stop training," it sounded more of a command than a request

"Answer my question Uchiha," she said with her back facing him. He then took a step forward leaving the shadows.

"I see you stopped your stuttering Hyuuga," she turned around in order to face him.

"I see you became more talkative shame I preferred you when you didn't talk," with that she made a move to leave.

"Don't be stupid and rest," again with a commanding voice only making her anger rise.

"I'm not stupid and I will do whatever I damn well please." She could feel her anger reaching its peak. In a flash he was in front of her and she was reminded about that kiss they shared at his apartment.


End file.
